Lighting on or in floors is known in the art. EP0323682 for instance describes an apparatus for guiding the occupants of a building along a path of travel within the building which comprises modular carpet tiles which are arranged to cover the floor of the structure, with some of the tiles being signal units having a light-transmissive, moulded plastics housing positioned in an opening therein, and having light-emitting diodes positioned in the housing. The light-emitting diodes are energised via an electrical cable, and thereby provide a visually discernable pathway on the floor.
Further, also textiles comprising optical fibres are known in the art. US20070037462 for instance describes a method for manufacturing a distributed optical fibres scrim comprising functional optical fibres, the functional optical fibres scrim thus manufactured, and composites in which an optical fibres scrim is incorporated. This document describes a variety of textile scrims, particularly adhesively bonded non-woven scrim materials, each comprising at least one optical fibre with a continuous path across at least the length or width of the fabric. Such optical fibres scrims may be useful as sensor components (for example, as a detector of breakage, strain, pressure, or torque), as illumination components (for example, in a variety of light-providing applications), or as data-distribution components, either alone or in combination with other materials, such as fabrics, films, foams, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,372 describes an illuminable covering of a textile material having a fibrous face with at least one light source connected to the back of the textile material. A plurality of light-transmissive fibers are connected to the light source and emanate therefrom, with their free end portions terminating adjacent the fibrous face of the textile material for transmitting light thereto when the light source is energized. In an embodiment, the textile material is a floor covering material such as a carpet or rug.
The use of electronic components in for instance carpets is known in the art. WO2007033980 for instance describes such carpet, as well as a method for equipping a carpet with electronic components. In order to create a method which ensures that the electronic components can be applied to the carpet in an efficient and accurately locatable manner, the electronic components that are fixedly joined to a support material are glued to the carpet with the aid of the supports.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,373 describes an apparatus for visually guiding the occupants of a structure in a path of travel along the floor within the structure is provided. This apparatus is comprised of a carpet overlying the floor, and a lighting strip positioned underneath the carpet. The lighting strip comprises an elongate ribbon, with a group of laterally spaced-apart electrical conductors encased in and extending longitudinally of the ribbon of sheet material. A series of light-transmissive plastic housings are connected to and arranged longitudinally along a common outer surface of the ribbon of plastic sheet material. Light-emitting means are positioned within each of the housings, and are electrically connected to predetermined ones of the group of electrical conductors encased in the ribbon of sheet material. The carpet has holes extending therethrough which are arranged in a series corresponding to the series of light-transmissive housings on the lighting strip. The housings are positioned in the holes of the carpet so that when the light-emitting means positioned within the housings are energized, a visually discernible pathway appears along the face of the carpet.